Remembering Sunday
by The Shojo Otaku Writer
Summary: Before Kira appeared, when everything was simple, a girl appeared, seeking L. Can she change L's heart, and teach him what love means? And when the time comes for her to leave, will things ever be the same for L?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The soft, constant sound of rain hitting the roof broke me from my bored, dazed state. Looking around, I was as alone as I had been for the past few days now. Watari, my assistant, had left town, with my consent of course, to attend a funeral, and, as I carelessly pushed off lingering candy-wrappers and and crumbs from my desk to the grubby looking carpet below, I realized that not many chores got done when he wasn't around.

Not to mention I hadn't had a decent meal since he left. Because although I did indeed consume more sweets than was natural for a person, Watari always seemed to manage to squeeze in a salad, or sometimes even a ham sandwich, into my diet.

I pushed myself off the office chair where I had been perched idly for a couple of hours with nothing to do but gaze out into space. Slouching over to my (very unused) futon, I lay back, and closed my eyes, attempting to fall into an unconscious state which allows us humans to rest the body. But alas, I have yet to be successful in what should be a very normal part of life for most people. After some time of lying as still as I possibly could (my new theory that this is how most people fall asleep), my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I took it out reluctantly.

"Yes?" I spoke in my monotonous, low tone of voice.

"We have an unconcious girl here sir." The captain of chief of police spoke in a gruff voice through the speaker.

"Why are you telling ME that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, sir, this girl is…strange."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sir she seems to know who you are."

"Well, darn. Guess you have to send her up…"

"Yes, sir!"

I hung up the phone, and decided to open up another box of bon-bons.

As I was unwrapping my fifth piece of candy, a knock on the door sounded, and I shuffled over to answer, all the while finding how weird it was that Watari wasn't here to do this for me.

"Sir!" The chief bellowed (what I think was a greeting), as best he could while trying to uphold the girl that lay limply in his arms.

"Yo…" I gave a half-hearted wave, inviting him in as I relaxed into back into my seat. "So, tell me, how does this girl "know" me, hm?"

"Well, sir, she came to the station in quite a state. She only said she needed "to help Ryuzaki" before she passed out on the floor. Quite a shock to us when it happened, I tell you." The chief explained.

"Well…" I glanced at her, and sighed heavily. "Alright, put her on my bed for now"-

"You have a bed, sir? I didn't know you slept..."

After I had escorted the chief out, I made my way to my bedroom, where I sat at the edge, observing the young girl (who looked about two years younger than myself. Her hair was a dirty blonde color, almost golden, and she seemed to have an innocent look about her. She wore a plain black top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A single, golden cross hung from around her neck, and she was barefoot.

I hadn't actually been very near to many females since I was a child, and even then, I didn't think of them as anything more than part of the human race. Now, as I drew closer to the sleeping form, it seemed as though I had never seen a woman before in my entire life.

Blinking down at this extraordinary creature, I wondered the most strangest of things, such as how soft her skin would feel if I put my fingers to her cheek, or where this aroma came from, and why it smelled so sweet to the senses. Were females always so interesting and...different?

Bright blue eyes suddenly met my own stone-cold black ones, and a loud, piercing scream filled the room, and rang in my ears. Maybe I was wrong…females were still women when it came to surprising situations…

"Calm down…" I sighed, retreating from the bed and to the other (safer) side of the room.

"W-Who are you!?" She yelled at me. I blinked.

"Who am **I**?" I spoke in confusion. "I thought YOU knew that…That's why you're here!"

"What are you talking about!? I-I've never seen you in my l-life!"

"Well you sure had us fooled at the police station, missy…"

"Police station? I w-was at the…police station?"

After a moment, comprehension dawned on her face, and she pointed a thin finger at me.

"You…You're L..?"

"Good job, missy. Now, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her name was Sunday, and she was probably the most abnormal human being I had ever interacted with from outside this job. She explained that she was here with a warning that someone was out to get me. I rolled my eyes at this. Something I don't usually do.

"What?!" She asked me, perplexed by my nonchalant response to her words of caution.

"Well…it's just that I AM the "famous L" so…why wouldn't I be on every bad guy's hit-list? No news to me really…Not very intimidating either…"

"But you have to know that you're in danger!"

"From what?!"

"I don't know yet!"

"Well that proves nothing, just that you sound like another phony fortune teller…"

"I'm not a fortune teller! I just…All my life I've been having these strange visions, most of the time of people I don't even know. What I see seems to happen to these people in the near future, like marriage, business deals, accidents, and for you, I saw death."

"Well we all have to die sometime in our lives…"

"No! Someone KILLS you, you idiot!"

No one, all my life, had ever dared to call ME an idiot before. Not ever. It felt…quite degrading, although it was not something that would get to me. I could take any kind of verbal abuse.

Of course, all that didn't mean I was, how one says, mature.

"An idiot, you say? Yes I suppose I may be an idiot but at least I'M not a pathetic, lying little girl who wants nothing more than a chance to be involved with the criminal catching L."

That got her. I could tell because her face looked like Mount Vesuvius, ready to explode at any moment. She kept sputtering random words, unable to come up with some kind of efficient retort. Needless to say, the victory over this woman made me feel incredibly proud…that is until she began crying.

"You…I…AUGGGGHHHH!!!" She sobbed hysterically, clapping her hands over her face.

"Ugh, if you're well enough to cry this loudly than just get out. I don't believe you." I snapped.

She stopped crying immediately, but glared at me with this defiant look in her eyes. I yawned widely.

"I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"I'll prove that I'm not lying."

"How are you going to do that, huh?"

"You'll see in a minute."

There was a knock on the door, and I looked at Sunday, who stood up and signaled for me to follow. Before I opened the door, however, she spoke.

"The chief of police is outside, and so is your assistant, Watari."

I swung the door open, and there indeeed, were the two that Sunday had predicted would be waiting for us. I gave her skeptical side-glance.

"There's a… 40 percent chance that you MAY be able to see the future…" I grumbled.

"40?! I just predicted who was at your frieking door!"

"Alright…40.5 percent…"

"Ah, who is this?" Watari smiled awkwardly at the door, while the chief of police looked on at the scene, half amused.

"Alright how about this? Watari brought back candy for you from Kyoto! Watari! What did you bring L as a souvenir?"

"C-Candy, miss…" Watari stammered.

"60 percent…" I muttered darkly.

"What is your problem!? You stupid skeptic! The chief of police! He came to ask permission to take a leave of absense to spend time with his family! Chief! What do you want?" Sunday pointed at the officer.

"T-To ask Mr. Ryuzaki if I could…vacation for a few weeks…" He confirmed her prediction.

"80.6 percent…"

"And finally, You. You live on a diet of candy and tea, while your assistant occassionally slips in a sandwhich here and there."

"What!? You couldn't possibly know that..!" I gasped, completely bewildered.

"Well? What do you say to that?"

"90…percent."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, sir I think she's telling the truth." Watari stepped inside, luggage in tow.

"Do you, Watari?" My eyebrows were raised in slight surprise by this.

"Yes. I mean, after all, I don't know this girl, so there's no way she'd know YOUR daily diet." Watari chuckled, and I looked over at Sunday, half-annoyed that she probably had these powers I didn't want to believe in.

"So, Miss Fortune Teller"- I began.

"It's Sunday." She snapped.

"Right, right… Do you always make house calls to prevent tragic happenings of others?"

"Now and then…but you're the first stranger I've tried to help so far. But that's only because your obviously an important member of Japan. I mean could you imagine what would happen if you weren't around?"

"No, but I imagine you might've seen it."

She didn't answer when I said this, but smiled a sad smile that actually gave me a feeling of unease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was decided Sunday would stay with Watari and I for the time being, until this "tragic event" was safely avoided. I was, so to speak, quite disappointed that this bothersome girl would be spending each and every day breathing the same oxygen as I. But I suppose it couldn't be helped. I can put up with all sorts of annoyances, and I could surely handle a fortune-teller.

I told Watari this, when he asked if this set-up would be too much of a nuisance, and he answered back, in his oh-so-wise voice "Ah that may be true, but can you handle Sunday? She does seem like a handful."

Hah. I'll show him.

Sunday slept (on MY bed) for the rest of the day. While she snoozed, her clothes and necessities arrived from Osaka, and Watari dragged the relatively small suitcase and sat it on the floor of my spacious living room, where we began…inspecting the contents for anything suspicious.

Yeah. I still don't trust her.

Among the usual, innocent clothing items, there existed only a single object that may have been a clue to where this girl came from and who she was. A wooden frame held an aged photograph of slightly younger version of Sunday and a young boy half her age, maybe eight or nine years old. The picture was taken in a park, by a swing set, and the pair were laughing, and seemed happy.

"Who do you suppose this is?" I frowned contemplatively.

"There are many possibilities, sir…" Watari answered my spoken thoughts.

After that highly unsatisfying search, Watari placed the luggage on the edge of my bed, and we went about our usual business, which hadn't been much lately, when a thought hit me.

"Watari…you don't think that girl…SAW that we would go through her luggage?" I asked.

Judging by Watari's expression, he hadn't thought of the possibility either. Had I actually been outsmarted by someone? And not by just anyone, but a…GIRL?

That evening, Sunday appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Watari offered her something to eat, and he scuttered of to make her a sandwich. That coward…leaving me here to deal with the "Sunday rage".

"Good evening…I think." She greeted.

"Mm." I grumbled back.

"How do you even tell if its day or night in this place? It's like a cave…"

"We can't have windows seeing into a top secret facility. That would lead to our demise."

"Oh…"

It was quiet a while, and I spun idly in my chair, pausing only to push a truffle into my mouth every so often. Watari brought Sunday her sandwich, and she ate it silently. There wasn't much to say. But, of course, she found SOMETHING to talk about…

"Hey, do you have a bathroom in this cave of yours?"

I flinched in irritation, before pointing the way.

"Thank you. Oh, and I forgive you for going through my stuff."

"I didn't apologize…" I glowered at her from my chair.

"I know." She smiled, and, much to my surprise, I felt my entire face become hot. I swiveled my chair around so she wouldn't notice this strange change to my countenance. I heard her step lightly off to the bathroom, and I was left alone, the red color in my face and tight feeling in my chest disappearing quickly.

"Hm. An attraction?" I deducted, shaking my head. Impossible. I couldn't possibly be attracted to such a woman.

I decided to find out for myself, and ambled over to my room, ignoring the closed door and pulled the door open.

Sunday stood in nothing but a towel, her expression stunned. I approached her, and she, in turn, retreated back, until she was up against the wall.

"W-What the hell are you-!" She stammered, as I stood and stared her in the eye, an inch or two from her face. When no strange emotion arose, and I was satisfied, I turned away from her, smirking.

"As I thought, I'm not attracted to you in the least." I spoke.

"Wha-!? Excuse me?"

"Well, you see"- I began to explain.

But before I could get another word in, the stupid girl slapped me in the face! And not just once, but TWICE! Which, of course, sent me running from the room as quickly as possible. I wonder why she was so angry?

Well, sir…I had no idea you were fancied that sort of…activity." Watari smiled at me from my desk, where he was laying down a tea set.

"What are you going on about, Watari? I merely wished to understand…something." I muttered, rubbing my sore cheeks gently, as I cursed Sunday and her good aim.

"You realize that your experiment is counted as a perversion by most of the human race, sir?"

Now that I thought about it, she HAD been in a towel…and she HAD just gotten out of the shower…and I HAD gotten a bit close for a stranger…

Oh…oops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to Watari, the me-staring-at-almost-naked Sunday incident was all cleared up in a matter of five minutes. I do love that I can rely on my assistant for such occurences as this. Not to say that things like this happen often.

It's been a few days, and Sunday is tired a lot. Something about how her visions put a strain on her. I think its just an excuse to be lazy…but I could be wrong. Either way she's made a camp for herself in my bedroom…

"Hey, L, what's up?"

Ah, the queen makes her appearance…

"The overall percent of population in poverty."

"That's…depressing."

"No, that's a fact, missy."

She pouted, before glancing at the food scattered across my desk, her expression turning to disapproval.

"Don't you eat anything besides chocolate and sweets?"

"I drink tea…"

"I swear, I think I'm going to have to cook something. I can't handle watching you eat so much crap."

"No thanks…I'll manage. Besides, you would probably burn down this whole place if I let you in Watari's kitchen…"

"Oh, you'll like it, I promise!" She grinned, and I choked back the feelings that were rearing their heads once more.

"Do what you want…" Was all I could mumble.

So that afternoon, I sat down at the (never once used) dining table, awaiting what Sunday called the "Super Special Sunday Lunch Surprise". I hoped it tasted better than the name…

There was a crash that sounded very much like a glass plate, and I forced myself up from the table and to the kitchen, hoping against hope Watari wouldn't notice the missing whatever that Sunday must have broken.

"Ok, what's going-?" I opened the door to the kitchen watching the floor for pieces of glass, when my eyes fell upon Sunday, who was picking herself up from the floor.

"Something wrong in here?" I asked awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do.

"No. Just a vision."

"This always happen when you have visions?"

"Sometimes. I told you, it exhausts me."

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head, completely taken aback by the words I next spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I was at a loss. I had NO IDEA what I was supposed to do! I mean, any kind of generic gentleman would tell a girl in her condition "don't worry, I'll take over from here", or persuade her to sit down and relax while calmly lecturing her that she shouldn't push herself so hard.

But being kind and caring to others wasn't something I was used to…

"Erm…no…" I mumbled.

"No?" Sunday gave me a strange look as she bustled around the kitchen.

"No, I mean…oh, never mind!" I stumbled over my words, feeling my face grow hot, so I retreated from the room, defeated.

I wanted so much to kick myself. But then again, I also blamed Sunday for my newfound inability to come up with a coherent sentence around her. Why was it so hard to talk when she just glanced at me? It wasn't logical!

"Hey, the food's ready." Sunday suddenly spoke up. I glanced up from the tablecloth I must have been glaring at for some time now, only to gape at the roast chicken sitting in the middle of the table. Sunday smirked at my unhidden awe, before serving the meat up with a side of mashed potatoes onto a large plate. She set it down in front of me, and I stared at the food skeptically.

"Go ahead." Sunday urged, her finger jabbing me in the shoulder.

"R-Right…" I picked up my knife and fork in reply.

Sunday's chicken was delicious. I wondered why I had never tried this type of food before. It was juicy and full of a rich flavor I had never tasted before. The mashed potatoes were ok, but definitely not as filling as others made it out to be.

Sunday sat across from me, eating as as well, with a satisfied sort of expression on her face whenever I caught her eye. Whatever. I'll let her have her little victory. She may have been able to get me to eat some home-cooked food, but she won't get a single "thank you" out of me. Not a compliment either.

"So is it good?"

Sunday's expression was impossible to ignore. She was practically glowing with pride with the fact that she was the one who got me to eat something other than sugar. I blushed, so I turned my face away quickly. She laughed. Wait…WAS SHE LAUGHING AT ME? I looked back at her, an annoyed look in my eyes.

I once read that smiles were contagious. Of course, at the time I didn't believe such a nonsensical, irrational thesis. Now, however, as I smiled back at Sunday, I realized the one who wrote such an idea may not be as unintelligent as I once thought.

"Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks to Sunday's accident in the kitchen, Watari's porcelain dish from Europe was shattered beyond repair. I should have known better than to allow such an unstable girl into his kitchen. I wondered what her vision had been about, but I also doubted I should ask about the future because of my own irrelevant interest in it.

I thought I'd ask anyway.

"Now, why would I tell you information that has nothing to do with YOU?" Sunday raised an eyebrow at me after I had questioned her.

"Oh, I just thought I'd take a shot at it…"

"Nice try. By the way, have you ever left this bat cave of yours?"

"No. It's not exactly safe when you happen to be a head-hunter for the most sinister criminals in Japan." I explained.

"Aw, c'mon. Live a little will ya? I'll take you on a date."

Well, I could do with some fresh air…wait what was I thinking!? And why was Sunday suggesting such a thing? I thought she was here to protect me, not lead me into danger. I crossed my arms and sat down in my office chair defiantly. Sunday rolled her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

I looked up in astonishment. Sunday actually looked sort of…sad. But I knew I couldn't give in. It was way too risky to leave this place. And if someone were to come after me, they would come after her as well.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust what could happen out there. I can't guarantee that you would be safe." I clapped my hand over my mouth before I could say anymore. It sounded…like I cared.

We were both silent for a while, that is, until I couldn't take the heavy atmosphere anymore and took cover in my room. I thought I had seen tears in her eyes, but I hoped not…

I lay on my futon, already knowing sleep wouldn't come. But a few minutes later, I heard the my door open, but I couldn't make out if it was Watari or…

The end of the bed creaked, and I knew my assistant was too proper to allow himself the luxury of sitting in my presence… A quiet sigh echoed in the room, and I continued to lie, as stiff as a board.

"So…you don't sleep?" Sunday whispered.

"Nope…" I muttered. "How did you know?"

"I asked Watari some time ago." She explained.

"Ah.."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"Sleeping." She said it like it was obvious.

"Um…I…"

I was so glad it was dark. That way, the color of my face wasn't so obvious as she kneeled on the floor so she faced me as I lay on my side. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You have to relax as much as possible. Breathe deeply. Try not to think."

"But-!"

"Not everything takes an immense amount of thought. Just wipe your mind clean of everything."

Though she made it sound easy, it wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and why she was so bi-polar… Wasn't she just so upset she was about to cry? Why was she so calm and collected now? Why was it every time she brushed against me, my heart would pound so uncontrollably fast?

I realized she had been singing for some time now, in a soft voice that was so quiet it was almost like listening to a CD through a thick, unbreakable barrier. Muffled, hushed.

A new feeling washed over me, almost exactly like an ocean wave. My eyes were heavy, The last thing I heard was her voice, the melody a quiet hum in my ears. The last thing I saw were her eyes, as blue as the ocean, but nowhere near as cold.

That was the one and only time I ever slept.

And the last time she would smile at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I awoke to the sound of loud thuds that reverberated in my ears. I opened my groggy eyes, and sat up to find Sunday and Watari pushing a sofa against the door. I frowned, confused at their actions.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sunday silently put her finger to her lips, shaking her head, before Watari slipped me a scrap of paper, scrawled with his neat, cursive-style handwriting.

_It appears a mob of missing criminals have found a way inside, sir. They've broken through security, and are now on their way up. We have to figure a way out of here._

I looked up from the note, my eyes wide at this bit of interesting news. I glanced at Sunday, wondering if she had foreseen this incident, but to my annoyance, she wouldn't even look at me. She was too busy manhandling my couch so that it was almost stuck in a military-like position against the one and only entrance.

"Well, what are we going to do? Isn't that the only way out?" I whispered in as low a voice as possible.

"Oh, no sir. There are the vents." Watari replied.

"Oh, yes. Then by all mean, after you, Watari!" I snapped, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"Shut up! Listen, I was prepared for this." Sunday spoke quietly.

"So you could have told us to warn the guards that a gang of delinquents were going to attempt infiltration!?" I shot at her. She shook her head.

"If these people discovered we were on to them, they would have changed their scheme, making my own plan ineffectual, and useless."

"And? What is this brilliant plot?" I asked hurriedly, as the bashing down of the front door sounded from outside our room.

"Listen. When I lure them out of the room, you and Watari have to get out. No matter what. Understand?" Sunday spoke in a resolute tone that I hadn't heard before. I nodded, obviously not the one in control.

Sunday stripped off the night gown she had been wearing, and pulled on a soft dress, a light yellow color that brought out the blue in her eyes. She gave a slight nod.

At this point, there was a series of bangs outside the bedroom door, and Sunday noiselessly directed us to hide under the bed (she really knew how to make me feel idiotic…). So Watari and I squeezed in tight together, and waited in the shadow of the futon.

I felt somewhat guilty that I was the one taking cover while a girl stood out in the open, protecting me. But this feeling was soon replaced by the unwanted presence of fear, which engulfed me when the door flew off its hinges, and the sofa was flipped upside down.

A stranger's foot stepped down on the rug, centimeters away from my face. I swallowed, and didn't even dare breathe. Sunday, on the other hand, released an ear-splitting squeal, as two more men entered the room.

"Oh, my! You scared me!"

Scared her? Was this really the Sunday who would give out a daily threat in replacement of "good morning"? What was her plan anyway?

"Really?" One of the men said. "Well, not as much as you scared us. Who knew such a cute girl would be stashed away in this place, eh, boys?"

A couple of agreeing grunts echoed his comment, and the criminals began advancing on Sunday, who wasn't backing away from them, but progressing through them, and out the door, to the office area. They followed willingly.

"Anyone else with you, sweetie?" Another member of the gang asked suspiciously. Sunday giggled, which kind of seemed strange to me.

"Nope! Just little old me! Everyone else went on some kind of expedition somewhere over-seas, and left me all alone…" I gaped at her well thought up lie.

"Is that right? Well we were here to visit Mr. L, but I guess he must not be here, so…" There was the sound of some kind of material ripping, and then the sound of scuffling, and a thump.

It was silent, and I swallowed, looking over at Watari. Did she mean for us to leave her at the mercy of those ruffians? Her intentions were good, but I didn't want this on my conscious the rest of my life. Plus, didn't she have any self-worth at all?! Why should anyone else get to control her? Only I got to decide when she was to risk her life for me! She was MY fortune teller! No one else's!

Watari had been looking at me for some time now, with his old-man wisdom expression on. I hope I get to be like that one day, always knowing right from wrong without thinking about the other options. He nodded, and I jumped up from my hiding place, sprinting into the office, where I found Sunday laying limply under the biggest of the three men, who was about to…well, you know. Unhesitant, I grabbed a hand-gun from my desk, ignoring the yells from the group of men, who had noticed my appearance. I pointed the weapon at the man bent over Sunday.

"Get off the girl!" I hollered.

My demand was met with laughter, and I soon discovered the man had been pointing a gun at Sunday's head all along. I tightened my grip on the gun, unsure of what exactly to do next.

"You IDIOT! What are you doing? This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Sunday yelled furiously at me. I scowled.

"Hey, missy! I'm trying to rescue you here, and all you can say call me is an idiot? How about showing a little gratitude!?"

"For what!? Now you're going to get yourself killed!" She snapped.

"Heh, yeah, you got that right, girlie." The man that had his gun to Sunday's head pointed it at me, and I glowered back darkly. But before the delinquent could fire…

"UWAAAGGGHHH!!!"

The man squirmed away from Sunday, who had bitten down as hard as she could into his hand, until blood leaked from his palm. I took this chance to aim and shoot.

Two of the criminals dropped dead, and the only one left was the biggest, who still had a hold on Sunday. He turned to her, driven mad with rage, pushing her to the ground, and choking her with his bare hands. She weakly kicked her legs against him, but to no avail.

"Hey!" Pushing the man aside seemed easier than it should have been, thanks to adrenaline. The man snarled at me, and got to his feet, pulling out a knife from his pocket. I pointed my gun, and pulled the trigger.

Typical. Out of ammo at the time I need it the most…

I dropped the useless weapon, and proceeded to step away from the deranged man, who laughed maniacally in my face. I didn't dare break eye contact, in the case he would strike when my head was turned. Needless to say, I was a bit worried. Dying would, in fact, definitely result in a dramatic increase of deaths in Japan.

Maybe, if I eased my way to the kitchen I could get a knife…

But I realized, as Sunday flung herself between the criminal and I at the last second, taking the blow of the knife in the chest, but shooting him in the head with one of his follower's guns, that she had had a plan all along.

Dying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The mission was a success. The enemy had been terminated.

She was gone too.

She left, just like she came. Suddenly, and unexpectedly.

For the millionth time that day, I went over my and Sunday's last meeting, wondering why she had to die. It wasn't logical, but then, life really wasn't meant to be.

_As I knelt over her body, I noticed the blush in her cheeks was already smoothly draining away, leaving her face cold and gray. She gazed up at me, and, with shaking hands, passed me a piece of folded, blood-stained paper. I clasped both it and her hands in my own sweaty ones. Her mouth was lifted at the sides, but I couldn't bear to look at this pathetic expression as a smile. _

_Because she was truly sad._

_With more force than I thought her capable of in her condition, she pulled me over her, mashing her lips against mine. It took me a moment to realize, after I had pulled away, that my eyes were leaking salted liquid. Was something wrong with me after all? What was causing such a strange bodily reaction? Why was my chest so tight, constricting my airway?_

_Why?_

_Why was this happening?_

Opening my eyes after this reverie, I remembered Sunday's last determined act, and I unfolded the paper she had pushed at me, and began to read…

_Hey, L. If you're reading this, then I'm probably gone. The reason I wrote this is simple. There's one duty I couldn't complete. I would appreciate it if you would do it in my place. And if you don't, I'm going to ask whatever boss of this heaven or hell I'm in to smite you down! _

_Well, anyway, you know that picture you found of me in my suitcase when you were snooping? The little boy beside me is my brother. Please make sure he's ok. I had to leave him behind to go after you. He's staying with my grandmother, Miriam Tateo. _

_I'm pretty sure I've given you enough information already, since you're Japan's greatest cop. _

_You may be the greatest, but you're definitely the thickest in the head when it comes to social relationships…_

_But I'm glad I got to spend time with you, even though our time was short._

_Thank you for everything, and be careful in the future._

_Love,_

_The Fortune-Teller_

I smirked at the note. Typical of Sunday to think ten steps ahead. She probably had this ready a week ago. As I thought this, I felt a brief feeling of pain in my chest. That had been happening all day, and I wondered if I should get it checked out, so I consulted none other than Watari.

When I explained these strange symptoms, Watari smiled knowingly at me, and I frowned. Sometimes, his "old-man wise" expression got on my nerves.

"Well, what IS it, Watari?" I snapped impatiently.

"Sir, I do believe you're experiencing heart-break."

"Sorry, heart-WHAT?" I was flabbergasted that such a line had come out of Watari's mouth. Heart-break didn't cause real pain, did it?

"Heartbreak, sir." Watari repeated, completely unaware of the sarcasm in my voice. "I'm afraid there's no known cure for it besides the passing of time."

"Watari, do you not take me seriously? What proof is there that I have this "heartbreak" syndrome?"

"Well, for instance, the mention of Ms. Sunday gets you in quite a bad mood. And you have been a bit upset lately, sir."

"Upset? Upset how?"

"Sir, you haven't touched the sweets I've laid out for you, nor the tea."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sir, I do not think that's the case. Are you sure you don't want to talk about…something?"

I was silent for a moment, as I considered Watari. Maybe he was right. Maybe I had heartbreak and didn't want to face the fact that Sunday was gone for good. In any case, it didn't matter…

"Sir?"

"Thank you for your concern. But I'll be fine." I smiled up at Watari, who looked skeptical of this statement, but politely nodded and left for the kitchen. I sighed, before turning to the computer on my desk.

I still had one last thing I could do for her before we separated for good.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

He looked even more like her in person, as I approached the young boy with sparkling ice-blue eyes. Her eyes, I thought nostalgically, as I crouched down so I was on the same level as Sunday's younger brother, Toboe.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and smiled at the young boy. He returned my stare, probably wondering what a weirdo like me had to say to him. Especially knowing I was sort of the cause of his sister's death.

"You look just like your sister, you know that?" I said, already wondering how big of an idiot I had to be to really make such a comment.

"Oh, um…really? Ok, but…what do you want with me?" He replied, confused.

"I just wanted to say that…well…you're sister cared for you deeply. And…she was an amazing person…" I muttered, handing Toboe the picture frame containing the photograph of him and his sister.

To my surprise, he gave me a huge grin when I said this. I looked away, shifting my gaze to the ground. But before I knew it, Toboe had wrapped his arms around my middle and burying his head in my shirt.

"I know." He said, his voice muffled.

I wasn't sure what to do. It was like meeting a mini-Sunday. He was almost as straight-forward as she was. So, instead of returning the hug, I patted my hand on his mop of curly, golden hair. His hair was like hers as well.

I missed her so much.

I didn't understand why I had been feeling the way I had after her death, but now, with Toboe holding onto me so tightly like this, it was so clear to me I had to force back my tears with all my strength.

And I knew I would never be able to forget her.

And that I had to move on.

Time's gone by, and I still think of her. I still miss her. Sometimes it's painful when I think of her too much, or too long. But I hide my scars, and slowly, they've begun to heal. And one day, I'll be able to remember. Remember the happy, warm feeling I had when she was with me, remember her smile, and remember her laugh.

I will live on, remembering Sunday, and the true, selfless love she showed me.


End file.
